uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 614
Uno bus route 614 is a commercially operated bus route that runs between Queensbury, London and Hatfield, Hertfordshire. This service is currently operated by Uno. History Like most buses run by Uno, the 614 started off as a feeder service for the University of Hertfordshire campuseshttp://www.londonbusroutes.net/photos/614.htm, although all-day operation came at quite an early stage. Full Monday to Friday operation commenced with the 2001-2002 timetable, with the annual timetable change in the summer (usually after the August bank holiday) still being maintained. A regular half-hourly service is now provided although the projection of a couple of peak journeys through to Harrow has ceased. The main Monday to Friday daytime service is now half hourly and a Saturday service was added in 2005. Loadings on the 614 evidently justify double deckers, in what had previously been an all-single deck fleet. The first vehicles appeared in 2003 with two DAFs, one bodied by each of the two least common makes Optare and East Lancs. The peak vehicle requirement increase in 2005 necessitated additional vehicles however, and in September 2005 three Scania N94UD/East Lancs OmniDekka arrived, painted in a pink and purple livery that replaced the previous white and black. ticket machines and so therefore cannot accept Oyster cards.]]Although not unique in London two features are of note: they are single door; combined with the layout of the Scania, this enables no less than 80 passengers to be seated. Secondly, they are fitted with LED destination displays - although now more-or-less standard outside London, TfL has continued with traditional roller blinds. In 2008, 2 brand new Scania/Optare Olympus double deckers were bought for the route. In September 2009, a new 614N night service was created, which only runs on Wednesday-Friday nights during university terms. It consists of three return journeys direct from Hatfield The Forum to Edgware Bus Station, bypassing Barnet. This is to provide a link between The Forum and Transport for London services at Edgware. In September 2010, TFL tickets no longer are accepted and the evening serivce has been discounted. Current route Route departing Queensbury http://www.londonbusroutes.net/times/614.htm *Queensbury Station *[[Queensbury|Queensbury Mollison Way]] *[[Burnt Oak|Burnt Oak Broadway]] *[[Edgware|Edgware Community Hospital]] *High Street Edgware *Edgware Station *[[Edgware|Edgware Edgwarebury Lane]] *[[Edgware|Edgware Edgware Way]] *Apex Corner (for Mill Hill) *Stirling Corner (for Borehamwood) *Barnet Road *Barnet Gate *Arkley Hotel *[[Barnet|Barnet General Hospital]] *[[The Spires shopping centre|Barnet The Spires Shopping Centre]] *St Albans Road *Dancers Hill *[[University of Hertfordshire|University of Hertfordshire College Lane Campus]] (Mon-Fri only) or [[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|South Hatfield Bishops Rise]] (Saturday only) *[[The Galleria|Hatfield The Galleria]] *[[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|Hatfield Business Park T-Mobile]] *[[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|Hatfield Business Park TK Maxx]] Route departing Hatfield *[[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|Hatfield Business Park TK Maxx]] *[[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|Hatfield Business Park T-Mobile]] *[[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|Hatfield The Galleria]] *[[University of Hertfordshire|University of Hertfordshire College Lane Campus]] (Mon-Fri only) or [[Hatfield, Hertfordshire|South Hatfield Bishops Rise]] (Saturday only) *Dancers Hill *St Albans Road *[[The Spires shopping centre|Barnet The Spires shopping centre]] *[[Barnet|Barnet General Hospital]] *Arkely Hotel *Barnet Gate *Barnet Road *Stirling Corner (for Borehamwood) *Apex Corner (for Mill Hill) *[[Edgware|Edgware Edgware Way]] *[[Edgware|Edgware Edgwarebury Lane]] *Edgware Station *High Street Edgware *[[Edgware|Edgware Community Hospital]] *[[Burnt Oak|Burnt Oak Broadway]] *[[Queensbury|Queensbury Mollison Way]] *Queensbury Station See also *Uno *Uno buses route S4 References External links * Route 614 Timetable (pdf) * London Bus Routes * Intalink (Hertfordshire Travel Information) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Barnet Category:Transport in Harrow Category:Transport in Hertfordshire Category:Bus routes in England